narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Bandō
is a jōnin from Benisu Island. Personality As a more money-oriented shinobi, Bandō seems more interested in making a profit than making a war effort. He uses whatever means to achieve his goal, even bargaining with foreign shinobi over the price of a basket of medicinal herbs. He also tends to believe that ninja from one of the greater nations, would look down on shinobi from smaller nations, a fact he uses to justify his goal of profiting on whatever situation he found himself in. However, he's also shown to have an honourable side as he gave up his supplies to the Konoha shinobi after Naruto had saved him and his team, calling it their contribution to the Allied Shinobi Forces, although this may have been a ruse to acquire future payoffs. Appearance Bandō has spiky light brown hair and dark eyes. He wears a short-sleeved, blue outfit under a beige flak jacket. He also carries an abacus strapped to his back and the forehead protector of his village. Abilities Being appointed jōnin marks Bandō as a highly competent individual with skills in several fields. He regularly uses an abacus to come up with a price on wares, showing a skill in the subject. He also uses said abacus as a mode of transportation, similar to a skateboard. Since he was sent on a mission to retrieve medic herbs, it can be assumed that he is at least knowledgeable of botanics and harvesting tactics. He also seems somewhat skilled in trap making, which, combined with his knowledge of botanics, can easily catch targets unaware. He also is skilled in analysing an area to properly manoeuvre around. Nature Transformation Bandō shows himself to be able to manipulate Wind Release techniques as seen when he uses the Wind Release: Great Breakthrough during his mission. He is also confident enough of his skills to charge directly down into a gas filled cave. Part II Paradise Life on a Boat While on a mission, Bandō and his subordinates, Kiji and Sada encountered Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Chōji Akimichi along with Naruto Uzumaki who were trying to complete their mission to gather herbs from the Nanakusa Island. Because they were on a similar mission, and had already gathered most of the provisions on the island, they offered to allow the shinobi from Konohagakure to pay for some of what they had gathered, but their offer was refused. Claiming that they could gather everything before them, Bandō and his team mates set out, reaching all the locations before the Konoha shinobi could. When the two groups of shinobi meet once again at the final location on the island, Naruto rushes forward in an attempt to retrieve the elixir mud albeit with no luck. Bandō and his team then make an attempt to retrieve the mud, manoeuvring across the dangerous cave terrain with Bandō uses his Wind Release: Great Breakthrough technique to counter the sulphurous gas the was sporadically erupting everywhere. However, upon reaching their goal, they are attacked by a giant lizard and are subsequently rescued by Naruto. Grateful to him, Bandō offered some of their harvest from the island to them free of charge, something that shocked Sada and Kiji. As the grateful Konoha shinobi left, they asked Bandō why he would do such a thing to which he replied that he was willing to take a loss now for future pay-offs later. Quotes * (To Naruto) "Your assistance is unnecessary! If we are indebted to a Great Nation, who knows what kind of bill we'll get later!"Naruto: Shippūden episode 224 References de:Bandou pt-br:Bandō